


Details

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Robin and Wish!Hook discuss one of Alice's latest adventures; Robin leaves out some details.Ficlet.
Relationships: Alice | Tilly/Robin | Margot
Kudos: 10





	Details

Robin Mills handed Killian Jones a folded up letter. She hadn't read it but she knew it likely contained tales from his daughter's latest adventures. She had been the go between for them for awhile. They couldn't really be close to one another. It was far too dangerous, the famed former pirate's heart had been poisoned and every time Alice drew near it weakened. He could die. And so they passed letters back and forth using Robin as a messenger.

"Here you go."

"Aye, thanks lass." Robin wished she could do more. It wasn't right that Alice and her father had been torn apart they way they had. "How was she?"

It pained Robin to know that the only way Killian knew how his dauhter was was through what she said in her letters and whtat other people could tell him. He hadn't actually seen her in years and when he had he'd been in unbearable pain.

Robin walked away.

Killian unfolded the letter and began to read it. Alice's letters always proved that she shared his adeventurous spirit. If the poisoned heart didn't get to him first her daring nature might be the death of him. But she was doing well. There were some things he wished she wouldn't do but she was finally free from that blasted tower. And he knew that she just wanted to experience everything that she couldn't before she was. He did make a note to have Robin tell her to be careful, maybe if they both said it she would? He worried quite a lot for her safety.

He continued reading the letter. What the bloody hell was that? Was it safe?! Maybe Robin would know? Killian finished reading the letter and then went to track down Robin.

"Hey, Robin?"

He found her shooting practice shots at a target. The lass was certainly good with a bow.

Robin fired one last arrow before dropping th bow to her side. "Hey. Done with your letter already?" Robin was curious. Usually Hook took at least a couple of hours to write his letters.

"No. Do you have any idea what this word means? Is it safe?" He pointed out the word in the letter.

Robin blinked. No the fuck it wasn't. She'd gone on this trip! . Alice had just been trying to help the animal someone had called a monster. The animal wasn't neccesraily the safest of creatures. Alice was pretty well immune to animal attacks it seemed or just fearless. But the persrson that had been hunting said "monster" hadn't been as kind. They were both fine, maybe a little shaken up, but both not welcome back in Oz.

"Yeah, it was just fine. It's a type of animal. I don't know how to explain it. You wory too much." Robin was briefly glad she was the one having this convrsation. Alice wouldn't have been able to lie.

Killian walked off, not fully believing Robin but letting it go.

About a week later, in Alice's next letter she said she'd forgotten to mention them getting banned from Oz and how exactly that had happened."

"Robin, I think you left out a few bloody details."

Robin should have known Alice would have told Hook all of the details eventually.


End file.
